


Photobooks | Wilbur Soot

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Family Member Death, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wilbur can't leave the memories of Tommy behind, no matter how hard he tries.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's uncomfortable with this, I'll take it down asap. :)  
> TW: Mentioned Death

Wil picked up the photobook with hesitance, his hands quivering as he opened up the first page. Instantaneously, bundles of memories began to unravel in his head, sentimental feelings overwhelming him as he, once again, began to mourn the loss of his lamented brother. He knew he had made another irreversible mistake as soon as he picked up the wretched thing; he had been in the same place time and time again. He knew that. But he couldn't just forget his brother, _his best friend_. He never would let go, despite everything.

His eyes brimming with tears, Wil tossed the book out of his hands and left the house with haste. He didn't know where he was going. All he knew was that he had to get out of this place. Every day he was haunted, tortured by the bittersweet memories of the past. He couldn't just forget him, no matter how hard he tried. Wil's mind cluttered with thoughts as he strode briskly along the cracked pavement. If you had seen him, you would've thought he had a plan - a purpose, even. But alas, he did not.

Before he knew it, he was sat on the tube line, his legs swinging as he cursed himself yet again for leaving everything behind. Malicious whispers flew through his mind, tormenting him with every second that passed. They cursed him for his actions whilst he covered up his face, hiding himself from view. He just looked towards the floor and hoped. He hoped for something, _someone_ to come and save him from this hellish day-to-day. Wil longed for someone to talk to, to embrace him and tell him that everything would be okay.

Then it all came flooding back again.

He reviled himself for this repeating cycle of endless tribulation. Wil just desperately wanted one thing that he knew he would never get back.

_Tommy._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POGGERS ANOTHER CHAPTER

The rain was incessant as Wilbur clambered out of the train. The crowd slowly pervaded as he hesitantly made his way out of the station. It was then that he once again recalled; he had no place to go.

_What was he doing?_ He was oblivious, stuck in a seaside town with nowhere to go and nothing but his phone on him. He was at a total loss.

Over an hour passed until Wil realized that it was well-past midnight and he was still stuck roaming around the desolate streets. He dragged his hand through his hair, wracking his mind like it would magically know exactly what to do. But surprise, surprise, nothing came up.. He eventually continued on his path and discovered a very disappointing club. He sauntered in, quietly sifting through the swarms of people, and found a place to sit. The first thing he did was put his head in his hands and silently cried. 

He was so, so tired. _Fatigued_. His leg bounced nervously whilst he tried to compose himself. But he couldn't. The events of today were nothing but dreary; he had got himself into so, so much trouble. Wilbur was stuck in a position that no one could get him out of. Not even his father. God, what would Phil think of his actions? What would _Tommy_ think-

Wilbur made a sad attempt to try and drive the thoughts away, but it was no use. He was back there again. That was all it took. Just one single utterance of a bittersweet name and he was back with his lip quivering and his vision clouded with tears. He went up to the counter to get a drink, hoping it would somehow help him. He ended up ordering five shots. He downed them with ease; alcohol was no unfamiliarity to him.

Wil had known for a very long time that he was past saving.

Tommy didn't think so at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TOMMY IS HERE????


End file.
